


And You Say

by runsinthefamily



Series: Purgatory [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>photo credit:  <a href="http://markallisonjogtole.blogspot.ca/2011/06/day-56-photo-of-day.html">Mark Allison</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	And You Say

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> photo credit: [Mark Allison](http://markallisonjogtole.blogspot.ca/2011/06/day-56-photo-of-day.html)

They fall forever in howling chaos and then for what feels like maybe three feet through air and then they are rolling across the ground. Real ground, with twigs and dirt that feels like dirt, gritty and real beneath Dean's palms. Dead leaves crunch and shatter under his shoulders, his knees. They come to a stop against something that rattles and pings metallically and Dean knows before he opens his eyes that it's a chainlink fence. Plain old chainlink along some roadside because he can smell the exhaust and the asphalt and the dusty dry brown grass on the verge.

_we are back_

_are you alright_

"Yeah," says Dean. He/they flop over onto his back and he opens his eyes and looks up at the vault of the blue, blue sky. "Yeah." He has a confusing moment where he thinks he might cry and tries to push it down, and then realizes that Cas has already seen/known his repressed tears and then gives up, too confused to parse who he's trying to hide from anymore and lets a bit of moisture trickle down the sides of his face. "Are -?"

_i am well_

_but i think_

_i am sorry dean_

"You can't get out," says Dean. "Yep. Okay." He thinks about that for a moment. "Okay," he says again.

Cas is upset, he is sort of - swishing around in there. Dean imagines Cas as a bigger Lightbulb, a shift of light along his bones, his organs, his every inner crevice. 

_i promise that as soon as_

"Nope," says Dean, giddy with the fresh air and the solidity of the earth and the regular, countable thumping of his own heart. "Chill out for a bit, why don't you. Take a load off."

There is a trace of heat along his lower spine, down the backs of his legs. _i could perhaps heal you in time_ Cas sounds hesitant.

"Well that would be cool," Dean agrees. "Since you're there. Mostly I just -" _stay_ he tries.

Cas shifts again, and it's like his wings, it's like that moment when they merged, his emotions are plain and clear in the way he turns inside Dean and _nestles_ into the core of Dean. _if you will have me_

_yes_ says Dean, again. A car goes past, slows, then comes to a halt further down the road. 

_a good samaritan_ Cas says.

_wonders never cease_ Dean sits up, with Cas' help and smiles at the man coming down the graveled edge of the highway toward them. Cas's rueful amusement wells up and Dean remembers the smile that used to go along with it, the duck of Cas' chin, a flash of a glance from blue eyes. He thinks about maybe never seeing them again. Somehow it's less of a blow than he imagined it would be.

_someday perhaps_ says Cas.

"Hey, buddy, are you alright?" The dude is in his early fifties, maybe, plaid shirt and trucker cap. Dean kind of wants to hug him, just for being human.

"Rough night," he says, squinting. "Hey, where am I?"

"Hoo boy," the dude says, leaning back. "One of those nights, huh? You're just outside of Lawrence."

"Kansas?" Dean asks, feeling the inevitability of it.

The dude laughs. "Want a ride into town?"

"Yeah, thanks," says Dean. He and Cas get him to his feet, a process that is less clumsy than it might have been, given two drivers at the wheel. "I can call my brother to come pick me up." Sam. To see Sam again. He smiles and doesn't quite know which one of them means it more. 

"Sure thing," says the dude. "Got a bag or anything?"

"I got everything I need," says Dean.

Fin.


End file.
